1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to databases, and, more particularly, to database write operations.
2. Background
Projects often call for the use of specific applications operating in conjunction with one or more database services. Some applications are designed only to read information from the database, in accordance with their original design purpose, and thereby lack the ability to execute write operations on the database. In some cases, the parameters of the project call for the use of these read-only applications, but would also benefit greatly if the read-only application could somehow execute one or more write operations on the database. Replacing the application or modifying it to allow for execution of write operations may be expensive, time-consuming or otherwise generally undesirable, especially if only a simple write operation is desired.